


Deal Between Us

by raiuezky



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sex Tapes, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiuezky/pseuds/raiuezky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moved to Madrid was never be easy for Kun, by leaving his old friends and his old amazing life he started all over again.<br/>New school, new friends, and even new relationship.<br/>But, the city wasn't like Manchester at all, it was Madrid where every people had their own secret.<br/>Including a secret deal between Cristiano and Messi that Kun had not known yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day I Met This Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is a very new work from me!  
> I hope you guys really enjoy this as much as i enjoy making this story!  
> Much love from me <3

**_Kun’s POV_ **

****

Today was a beautiful and quiet day in Madrid High School, no fighting, no homework, and no friend. Yeah, no friend as it was the first day for Kun in here, it was all new for him. He just moved from Manchester to Madrid because their parents had to do business in Madrid – he really didn’t want to move but what he could do. His mom is a nurse and his dad is an IT engineer, they really hoped that Kun could be a doctor or engineer but deep inside Kun knew what he wanted to be, a _pro_ footballer. Even though he could do math better than anyone in his former class, he still didn’t want to be engineer nor doctor. _It wasn’t his heart calls_ , he thought. Well, at least he will do good in school and hope it would make his parents happy, now he had to go to his first class of the day, biology.

 

“Class quiet please,” Mrs. Anita said firmly, “Class!” she slightly yelled which made all of students sat back to their chair. “Thank you class, so today we have a new friend, coming so far from Manchester, England,” she announced happily in front of the class. “Well Sergio, you can introduce yourself to the class” she smiled to him.

 

“Ah… Thanks ma’am. My name… My name is Sergio Aguero, but you can call me Kun. It’s pleasure to be here.” he smiled shyly. He prayed that nobody would ask him about England or the history of his life while he looked for an empty chair.

 

A pray sometimes didn’t work well, “Are you really from England? Your name is not like other English men I guess.” asked a girl in a front row. He sighed, _well here we go again_ , he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I am not Englishman, I am from Argentina, I moved to Manchester when I was seven years old, …” he replied plainly and also replied all the questions from his _new_ friends. “… yeah that’s why I moved here to Madrid.”

 

“Thank you Sergio and it’s our pleasure too to have you here Sergio,” she smiled affectionately. “You can sit right there beside Leonel,” she pointed an empty chair beside this _good looking_ boy with that messy hair, _ah he must be popular_ , he thought. “And Leonel, would you give Sergio a tour and help him to get his classes for this week?” she asked and replied by a lot of ‘buts’ from the boy; however, he finally accepted – _with a sigh and groan, obviously_ – the offer to help this new boy to get his class right.

 

Kun walked towards the chair and greeted Leonel, “Hey, um… thanks Leonel.” he said with a smile and replied by ‘yeah, whatever’ from the other boy. Well, this was going to be a long week he thought.

 

 ...

It was the longest 2 hours that he ever felt, not only just because he didn’t like biology but he had no friends to talk to. Leonel? Well he learnt already that Leonel was a total jerk and he hoped he knew all of his classes soon so he would not see Leonel anymore.

 

“Stop daydreaming, _weirdo_ ,” Leonel’s voice made him back to reality where he needed to find his next class.  “Give me your schedule so we can finish this soon.” he said with his sleepy eyes, he might want to sleep in the library or skip his class, but it wasn’t any of Kun’s business here. What he needed to do on his first day at school today was studying, nothing more, nothing less.

 

He gave the other boy his schedule and hoped he would help him and not abandon him here all alone without giving any direction. “So, where is my chemistry class, Leonel?” he said looking at his watch afraid of getting late.

 

“Leo,” he replied firmly which made Kun confused. “Just call me Leo okay, and stop whining like a little baby!” he said scanning Kun’s schedule. “Classroom 107, well you can figure it by yourself right? We were in classroom 104, so you should know where you should go. Well good luck at your first day here!” he said, giving back his schedule and left him all alone asking direction to other students.

“What a perfect day to start.” He mumbled to himself.


	2. The Day I Met This Greeny

**_Leo’s POV_ **

****

It was a quiet and peace Monday in Madrid High School. It was sunny, _normal_ , and nothing new. But he regretted thinking like that in the first place. So there is this new guy, short – _shorter than me,_ he thought – but with broad chest, he betted this _greeny_ did gym regularly, black hair, looks like _latino_ , and with that big grin covered his face. _Oh well, a new guy come to this school_ , he mumbled to himself.

 

“Ah… Thanks ma’am. My name… My name is Sergio Aguero, but you can call me Kun. It’s pleasure to be here.” he smiled shyly. _Ah Sergio, obviously not an Englishman. And… Kun? Where the fuck he lived and let anyone called him Kun? Very odd. Very very odd._ Time went by very slow with that new guy answering questions – unimportant questions – from his classmates.

 

“Thank you Sergio and it’s our pleasure too to have you here Sergio,” she smiled affectionately. “You can sit right there beside Leonel,” she pointed an empty chair beside my chair. _Oh great, thanks Mrs. Anita_ , he rolled his eyes disbelieved with it. He never wanted anyone sat right there, on his peaceful place. Not only did he hate anyone near him, but also he didn’t want to know more with this ‘whatever his name is’.

 

“And Leonel, would you give Sergio a tour and help him to get his classes for this week?” she asked which made his jaws dropped. _What the actual fuck! I have no plan to be his friend! He might be not cool at all, Manchester he said, he looked like an ordinary guy from suburban_ , he sighed.

 

“But ma’am,” he tried to bargain. “No ‘buts’ Mr. Leonel, that’s your duty to make sure our new boy didn’t come late to his classes later for all this week.” she replied firmly. _There is no use to keep this conversation on, I am tired and sleepy, it’s better to help his new guy find his own way later_ , he sighed and nodded in understanding.

 

Kun walked towards an empty chair and greeted him, “Hey, um… thanks Leonel.” he said with a smile. _Kun could you please just shut up and sit down?,_ he rolled his eyes and replied “Yeah, whatever.” Well, this was going to be a long week he thought.

 

...

It was the longest 2 hours that he ever felt, not only did he dislike biology, but he had to listen to Kun talked to him for that fucking 2 hours. Well, he learnt already that Kun was a total whiny baby and he talked too much which made his ears burnt. He really hoped this week could end soon, so he would

 

“Stop daydreaming, _weirdo_ , give me your schedule so we can finish this soon.” he said with his sleepy eyes, he really wanted to sleep or did he? He was so hungry, so he couldn’t think straight. What he had to do now was helping this poor boy and going to the café for lunch.

 

The other boy gave him his schedule. “So, where is my chemistry class, Leonel?” he said looking at his watch afraid of getting late.

 

God, he really hated it when he had to call him with full ‘Leonel’. “Leo,” he replied firmly. “Just call me Leo okay, and stop whining like a little baby!” he said scanning Kun’s schedule. “Classroom 107, well you can figure it by yourself right? We were in classroom 104, so you should know where you should go. Well good luck at your first day here!” he said, giving back this new guy schedule and left him all alone.

 

 

 ...

“Classroom 107?” he thought for a while, “Fuck that’s my classroom too!”


	3. Knight in Shining Armor

“How the fuck you could be here too?” yelled Leo as he looked this weird boy sitting right on his favorite chair, his favorite position.  It was not going well for Leo, as he supposed not to see Kun again nor help him again. He was really hoping that someone could Kun so this _greeny_ would not ask him for help anymore. However, now he was here. Sat down, looking right to Leo’s eyes with face completely blank and confused.

 

“Uh? What do you mean? This is room 107 right?” he answered still confused because he didn’t know why it bothered Leo so much to see him again. He sighed and thought how this thing could be ended. “What’s wrong with you? This is my first day and all you have to do is yelling at me again and again? Oh come on you are such a jerk!” Kun spat angrily because he did know he had the right to be angry at Leo.

 

“Yeah, your first day really bothers me! Not only did you make me have to help you but also you sit on my chair! My favorite position to sit in the classroom!” Leo yelled angrily. It seemed different as Leo never yelled to someone just because s/he sat on his chair, but now, Kun was different, in his eyes Kun was just a new boy who could be a trouble maker in this school.

In fact, he was really afraid that Kun could take his persona away in this school.

 

“Oh, so you have the authority to have this chair? Well fuck you, you better find another chair as I don’t see your name on this chair jerk!” Kun said stubbornly crossing his arms and looking back to Leo. Leo shocked – for a little – as he never found someone who really stubborn in his life before Kun.

 

“Hey Leo, come on, leave that boy alone,” Now was Kun’s turn to get shocked as he heard someone stood for him.  “It’s just a fucking chair, come on, here you can sit on mine or fucking wherever you want.”

A tall muscular boy stepped between Kun and Leo and calm the fuck down Leo by grabbing his shoulder.

_Such a knight in shining armor, uh well, not in real armor though._

 

“Oh shut up Cris,” Leo replied and batted Cris’ hand away. _Oh so his name is Cris_ , Kun thought. “You know what, forget it, take my chair! I just want to sleep in the library!” he said as he walked outside the classroom. Now he felt so bad, he didn’t mean to make Leo skipped the class. _This is fucked up,_ Kun sighed and lay his forehead down on the table.

 

“It’s just Leo, forget it, he can be some stupid-ass sometimes.” a sweet voice behind him made him back down to the earth somehow.

 

“Uh what? Sorry I didn’t mean it. And… stupid ass?” Kun smiled to Cris and little bit chuckled.

 

“Haha forget it, I am Cristiano by the way, so you new here?” Cris asked with a smile. Kun had to admit that Cris is really good looking, his charm, his body, his face all were almost perfect like Leo. Even though he hated this jerk Leo, he also had to admit that he never met someone really gorgeous like Leo before. He admired this boy way too long until Cris snapped his finger in front of Kun’s face. “Hey? You okay?” he asked.

 

“Uh yes yes, I… I am completely good… yeah, thanks Cris. I… I am Kun by the way.” he smiled, grabbing Cris hand.

 

“Oddly nice name, Kun, well that’s Leo’s behavior. Just forget it, I bet he really needed a sleep that’s why he became really sensitive today,” he laughed. “It’s nice to meet you Kun, I will be back soon, I need to bring back that stupid ass back here before Mr. Dawson get in here. And one advice, you better find another chair.” he chuckled as he walked outside to the library.

_Well that boy seems really nice,_ Kun thought.

And yes of course he is.

 

Kun found another chair behind Cris – _what a perfect spot_ – so he could stop his sensitive helper about his favorite spot. He never thought that it could be a massive problem if your spot had taken with someone, it wasn’t fucking elementary school. At least for now he could pay attention to Mr. Dawson about chemistry and forget about Leo.

_An annoying prince and a knight in shining armor._ Kun thoughts made him giggling stupidly and the only thing that made him stop giggling was Mr. Dawson loud voice, “New boy! Stand in front of the class now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I hear something from you guys about this? That would be really appreciated! <3


	4. Lonely Kun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart broke into little pieces when I heard the news about Kun and Messi's retirement. I mean, we can only see this fucking Kunessi moment when they do football in National Team. I hate it so much :(  
> Kunessi shippers, are you guys still with me? Let's get through this together as family!  
> Despite the news, my support for Kun and Messi will never end!<3

“Oh high school, I thought it would be like _High School Musical_ , but this high school just make me so crazy in a very bad way” Kun groaned as he walked home. The sky was very clear tonight in Madrid, the air was not so cold, even Kun was not wearing any sweater or jacket. He started to think that Madrid High School was not his place, he just really didn’t fit in today. But he had to make his parents proud. “If I have to study every day without football, I think I am going to die soon. I have to play football. Tomorrow I will join Madrid football team, because football is the only thing I am capable of.” Kun sighed.

 

Kun arrived home and immediately took off his shoes. He looked around and nobody was there, he was all alone. His parents were not home already which was he already knew because his parents always did that. Arrived home late and went out very early. He used to _it_. So he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Kun gulped water as he looked around his new house. His house was not clean or tidy yet, some of boxes from the old house still remained wrapped. He decided to move some boxes – the small ones, because god knew he was really exhausted – and make himself comfortable by sprawling himself on the couch shirtless and watching TV.

Kun hated action movies, he thought action movies were really boring for him. However, unfortunately, all of the channels tonight were mostly showing action movies. He gave up and tried to give a shot to this action movie called _Jason Bourne._ He watched it for a while before he falling asleep with the TV on.

 

He woke up few hours later as he heard his phone rang. He grabbed his phone and checked the caller ID, it was ‘Mom’.

“Uh, hello mom.” he said simply, with sleepy voice.

“Hello honey, we are really sorry, me and your dad couldn’t go home today as we have to go to Barcelona for two days.”

Kun rolled his eyes. _Yes, here we go again. Kun and his lonely life, with his parents who really don’t care about him. Thought she will say something like ‘how was school today honey’, ‘had you eaten already’ stuff like that._

“Oh.” That was the only word that came out from Kun’s mouth.

“Is that okay honey?” she said with a concerned voice.

“Yeah that’s okay mom,” Kun gulped the water from the table. “Enjoy your holiday.”

“Kun honey, it’s a business trip okay? Because if it was a holiday we _will_ bring you with us.”

He really didn’t want to answer that, he really wanted to hit the reject button and sleep. Because he knew it was all lie. It wasn’t about the holiday or business trip. It was about the only thing that his parents always wanted Kun to do, studying.

“Okay mom, I am going to sleep now. Good night.” Kun pressed the red button on his phone and walked to his room. He used to it, he used to be alone at night. But tonight, he slept with tears.

 

The very next day, he woke up with tears dried on his cheeks and wet spot was visible on his pillow. He hated it, he hated to cry, because he thought it was a sign of weakness. So he jumped out of his bed and washed his face in the bathroom. He let the cold water ran through his face, at least it could make him fresher.

 

Kun was really different today at school, he was really quiet. Leo even had to notice it.

“Hey, um, you are really quiet today.” Leo said casually trying not to seem care about it.

“Don’t you like it?” Kun replied simply, mouth closed immediately.

“Yeah of course! Very quiet and no whine like you always do.” he said with chuckles.

“Leo, um, I am sorry.” Kun said quietly and softly.

Leo turned his face to look at Kun confused.

“What? What for Kun?”

“You know, yesterday, about the chair. I didn’t mean to take your favorite spot and also I didn’t mean to yell at you Leo. You’ve been helping me with my first day here, I should be thanking you not yelling at you. If it’s a problem then –“

“No it’s not a problem at all, please Kun, just stop, that’s okay. You don’t have to say sorry man. It’s just… I like to sit there. That’s a perfect spot to sleep without getting caught by Mr. Dawson,” he responded and stopped Kun from talking. “But still, I am not your friend _greeny_.”

It made Kun smile. “Of course not, jerk.”

“Well, here you go. Classroom 119. Art class, nerdy.” Leo said, giving back Kun’s schedule.

“Are you having the same classroom with me again Leo?”

“You wish.” Leo said and walked away.

“Wait Leo, are you going to skip morning class? Where are you going?”

“Oh since when is it your business to know where I am going?” Leo narrowed his eyes at Kun.

“Well, it’s just… Please don’t skip your class Leo, promise me.” Kun said looking at Leo’s eyes.

“Yes mom, I hear you," Leo rolled his eyes. "First of all, I don’t have morning class today, what I had was morning _wood,”_ he laughed when he saw Kun made that disgust’s face. “And I am going to the field. You know, the football thing, the boys always do.”

_Football uh? I guess I will meet Leo every day if I join the football team. Well, I hope I will not regret it. This gorgeous jerk everyday, oh fuck my life.  
_

“Leo, do you know how to join the football team?”


	5. The Deal

This was disaster, or what was it called? An apocalypse for Leo maybe. Kun wasn’t supposed to join the team, the fucking football team. There are some reasons and facts why Kun shouldn’t join this. First, the football team has a captain, Leo. Second, Leo doesn’t like Kun. Third, Leo had no idea how Kun play. The last but not least, how could Leo get away from this Kun if whatever he did, Kun would be there too.

Yes, this was a mega disaster.

 

“Oh sorry, what did you say? Football uh?” Leo said with unpleasant tone.

“Yes football! I am really excited to join football! I can play, I am a captain in my former football team!” Kun said proudly.

“Really?” Leo said unbelieving. “Your team must be really –“

“Good, no, great!”

Leo rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah? I bet your team are.” Leo laughed. “How about you show me your skill late afternoon after the break?”

“So I will play and join the team if I show you my _great_ skills?” Kun challenged Leo.

“Beats me then.” Leo chuckled and accepted the challenge.

“Okay then, see you later Leo.”

“Oh yeah nerdy-ass.” Leo said, walking away and straight to the field.

 

 

“I think it was clear for us Cris, I am the captain!” Leo raised his voice.

“But Leo, I have been playing good lately and your last three weeks’ injury showed me the incapability of you to lead our team!” Cris explained. “And your lack of talking to us makes our team weak, discharged! You are anti-social Leo, why did you want to be a captain after all of this!”

“God damn Cris, you’re pathetic! I wanted to be a captain, and Mr. Guardiola also wanted me to be a captain too! So stop asking to be a new captain in this team Cris, you will never ever get my captain arm-band!” Leo pushed Cris just enough to make Cris stepped away from his way.

“Enough! Both of you! We are going to start practice, so listen up!” Mr. Guardiola stopped their fight.

Leo was really tired with his team-mate Cris. Cris was being really stubborn lately and really wanted to claim Leo’s position as a captain of this football team. Not only confronted Leo, Cris also did ask Mr. Guardiola to consider Leo’s position. For what he knew now, Cris was a total jerk.

 

In the locker room, Leo rested his head on his locker feeling pain on his right knee. He wasn’t recovered completely as he really wanted to play football again. Not only afraid of his position will be taken by Cris, football is his life. He couldn’t think his life without football. He rested for a while and headed to the shower to clear his mind. He needed to recover so fast, he would do anything so he could play football 90 minutes in every match or training. Soon as he finished with showering, he covered his lower part of his body with a towel and walked straight to his locker just to see Cris sat on the bench.

“You still here Cris? Are you waiting for someone here?” Leo asked.

Cris chuckled. “Yes, I am waiting for you Leo.” Cris replied simply.

“Me? For what?” Leo looked confused as he realized it in a second. “Oh fuck, you still think about it huh? No Cris, I would love to tell you once again, I will not give you my –“

“Let’s make a deal.” Cris cut Leo’s words.

“Deal? What deal?”

“I know you will never ever give your captain position to me without any reason. How about we make a deal, a challenge actually. If you win this, I promise to you, I will respect you as my captain and I will never ever in my life ask for this damn thing no more. But if you lose this, you will tell to Mr. Guardiola that you want to give your position to me because of your incapability of leading the team.” Cris smirked looking at Leo. “Come on Leo, you never rejected my challenge.”

Cris, at least, was his friend. Leo even considered him as his best friend. They always did something stupid or hilarious and always accepted every challenge that Cris made for him and vice versa. This challenge thing wasn’t new for Leo and Leo had to admit it.

“Okay Cris, you promise will never bother me with your whiny brat question about my position?” Leo narrowed his eyes.

“I promise. I promise will never ever bother you anymore my little Leo.” he laughed and jerk Leo’s wet hair.

“First, stop calling me little Leo!” Leo shook his head. “And what’s the challenge?”

Cris smirked.

“Cris stop playing around, just tell me! I don’t have much time for this. I have to meet Kun right now.”

“Kun huh?” Cris smirked again. “That new boy will be the challenge.”

Leo looked at Cris so confused that he opened to say something but really didn’t know what to say.

“You are almost perfect Leo, every girl adores you and even some guy too.” Cris whistled. “This deal should be easy for you, just make sure you get laid with him and make a video of it. Then you will be the winner.”

Without agreeing the deal, Leo had one question in his head.

“So, this kind of the deal, what can make me lose?” Leo grabbed his clothes, wearing it.

“I fuck him first.” Cris smirked which made Leo’s jaw opened. “The last thing I know, he really into me since I helped him when you two had a fight. So, me, will be your very difficult enemy.” Cris winked.

“Fuck you Cris, I won’t say yes for this challenge!”

“Really? Oh. I forget something.” Cris grabbed some photos in his bag and showed it to Leo. “You won’t this little dirty secret of you and Mr. Guardiola spread out right?” Cris smiled mischievously.

This is nightmare, it was all mistakes. Leo couldn’t believe it, his little dirty secret one year ago could be easily found by Cris. He had no way out of this, he had to take the challenge. He had to save his life.

Leo shook his hand with Cris. “It’s a deal then, Cris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You dirty mind people, smut will eventually come!!  
> ALERT!!  
> So please, stay with me people. And please tell me what do you think about this chapter!  
> Thank you so much! <3


	6. Mission One: Kun's Phone Number

The class was over today, Kun got out from the class with a wide smile on his face, thinking about he was going to play football again. He was ready, completely ready to show Leo and join Madrid High School Football Team. He was wondering who is the captain team, is he insanely attractive? He laughed uncontrollably walking to the field by himself just to see an empty field. No football player, no balls, no cheers, and the most important was no sight of Leo there.

It was 4pm, his class was already over, and Leo should have been here to meet Kun. How could he show his ability if there was no one else to see him playing. He sat on the grassed field, smelling the atmosphere. He remembered fans were screaming his name, chanting his team, telling him sweet and supportive messages from _twitter_ and _facebook_. Oh, and don’t forget about ‘ _Oh my Kun’s’, ‘You are so gorgeous’’,_ and also _‘I love you’s’_ from his _Instagram_ profile. What a good old day he had. Now he had to start it all over again, no fame, no fans, and no friends – until now, he only had to know Leo and Cris.

It was 4.30pm, there was still no sight of Leo. Kun started to think that Leo may fool him around, making his hope ups so high to make it fall really hard from the sky. His wide smile slowly faded into disappointment. How could Leo do this to him, all he wanted was only to play football. He sighed and walked off of the field, looking down in disappointment. It didn’t take a while to hear a familiar voice into Kun’s ears which brought his smile back. “I thought you really wanted to play football.” Leo yelled 5ft behind Kun. Kun slowly turned around just to see Leo with football team’s kit. Kun would not lie this time, Leo looked so fine, no, gorgeous, no, flawless, he admitted he didn’t find any words fit into Leo’s appearance.

Delicious. That was gay men would say, Kun chuckled at himself.

“Leo! You are here! I thought you make jokes of me. I really wanted to scream and punch you right then.” Kun said, walking towards Leo.

“Haha save your energy man, you have a lot to do to show me your abilities to join the team, well, _my_ team.” Leo said rolling his eyes playfully.

Kun narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me, your team?” he said in disbelieve.

“Yes Kun, I am the captain of Madrid High School Football Team,” he said proudly. “Is it okay Kun, you have any problem with that? Oh, you thought I couldn’t play football?” Leo said suspecting Kun’s reaction before.

“No, no, really, I have no problem with that. Well… yeah, I thought you are _I-don’t-have-much-time-to-do-football_ guy.” Kun said lowering his voice, he clearly not wanted to make a bad first impression to Leo, eh, his captain.

Leo chuckled himself. “Oh yeah, I assume you watched the football team’s game without me few days ago.” Leo paused and Kun nodded. “Well, I was having a knee’s injury lately and I couldn’t play football for few weeks, which is really bad for me. But, I am completely recovered and I will lead my team again.” Leo lied because he knew he wasn’t recovered completely.

“Yeah I watched it, good to know that you are the captain,” Kun lied. “So, can I show you my skills?” Kun said proudly.

“You are really eager whiny boy.” Leo rolled his eyes and passed him the ball.

“Just watch me.” Kun smirked and showed him couple of tricks he could do in front of Leo. It was no lie when all of Kun’s fans adored his skills. He played so great and really eye candy. Leo eyes widened looking at Kun’s skills. He couldn’t accept the fact that Kun plays slightly better than him. He even thought about Kun replacing Cris spot as 2nd captain of the team soon.

Kun couldn’t stop to smile when he looking at his captain. He showed him everything he could do to make sure he could play with the first team. One thing that made Kun’s heart skipped a beat and lost the control of the ball was when Leo smiled back at him.

Leo laughed and tried to catch the ball. “Hey, seems like you got distracted.” Leo gave back the ball to Kun.

“Me? Uh no,” Kun chuckled, relaxing himself. “I just think that I should be home by now.” he rubbed his hair – groggily.

“Really Kun? It is only 5pm and I even haven’t told you to stop showing me your skills,” Leo narrowed his eyes. “Don’t you want to play with the first team, with me?” he continued, stealing the ball from Kun’s hand.

Kun blinked twice hearing the words from Leo. Did he just tease him? Because Kun clearly hear there was a sweet and teasing tone in Leo’s words. He remained silent and replied him by a shy smile. In the other side, Leo was playing the ball around Kun, showing him some talents he got. For Leo, he didn’t know why it felt so great to be near Kun. But one thing for sure, he had one job to do.

Fucking Sergio Aguero.

 

“Phew, that was really great Leo. It was fun to play football with you cap.” Kun said. Both of them were drenched in sweats after playing football for an hour. For Kun, he didn’t know why Leo was so nice and he almost forgot how jerk Leo was. But one thing for sure, he had one thing to do.

Joining Madrid High School Football team.

“Cap? Who said you can join the team?” Leo asked firmly.

“But… Leo, please.” Kun pouted which made Leo laughed uncontrollably. “Oh my god Kun! Look at your face right now! You look so desperate!”

“Leo!!!” Kun pushed him which made both of them laying down on the grassed field. Kun’s face was really close to Leo’s, he even could feel the heat from the boy beneath him.

“I… I am sorry Leo,” Kun said immediately. He got up and helped Leo to get up. Leo could see there was blush on Kun’s cheeks.

“Yeah, that’s okay Kun. You were too excited,” Leo rolled his eyes playfully. “I mean you can join the team Kun. Training every Wednesday and Thursday from 4pm up to 9pm. I don’t expect you to come late on your first training.” Leo said firmly.

“Yes skipper!” Kun said and gave Leo a bottle of water. “Thank you for today Leo.”

“Don’t mention it, and thanks anyway.” Leo smiled and then he had the urge to start the deal between him and Cris.

“Can I have your number Kun?” Leo said slowly. It was a slow voice but Kun could hear it very clearly.

Kun smiled at Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having fun writing this chapter, would you tell me what do you think about it?  
> One question for you: What would happen next? Can you give me some reader opinion?


	7. I Should Not Fall For Him, but I Do

Kun shyly gave Leo his phone number followed by a little smile on his face. Leo turned his face to look at Kun, their eyes locked on each other for several second. Leo felt as he was looking at Kun’s soul. Those black eyes somehow felt really warm and welcoming. Leo couldn’t help himself smiling at Kun shyly.

 _He was… well, gorgeous I guess._ Leo thought. He blinked twice and immediately looked away, clearing his throat. What the fuck he was thinking, he had no intention to get close with Kun. He had one job to do, to save himself from embarrassment, to save his reputation in Madrid High School, and what matters was to save his position as a captain of Madrid High School Football Team.

 _What is wrong with me, fuck._ Leo thought and rub the back of his head slowly. _Kun is not gorgeous_. Leo looked at Kun’s face one more time and he knew he messed up.

_He is._

Leo walked into the changing room and nobody was there as it was not training day. Leo hated to admit but he loved that moment with Kun. The other boy really made Leo happy and enjoying football more than he used to. He never played football so happy and energetic like he did earlier with Kun. He turned on his phone and immediately looked something new on his phone contact. There was ‘Sergio’. He looked at the name on his phone for few second and then changed the name with ‘Kun’. He liked it more.

 

Kun arrived home late, very late as the matter of fact. It was the first time he arrived home this late since he came in Madrid. He was really happy and of course exhausted. Playing football was the only thing that can enlighten him like this. He took all of his clothes and went to the bathroom to get some fresh water came down from his head to his toes. He really needed it to clear his mind, to clear his thought about Leo. He would not lie that he would never regret fell down to Leo right then. He liked the heat from the other boy, furthermore, the teasing voice and challenging look from Leo could not get off of his head. He closed his eyes and touched all over his body and thought about Leo. For a minute, he opened his eyes and sighed. He knew he messed up.

_I don’t fall for Leo, do I?_

The following day was really hot as Kun put on his gear. He looked at his kit and saw the Madrid High School Football Team badge on his jersey, he was really happy. He was in cloud nine. But that happiness didn’t stay long as he couldn’t find Leo at the field. He was worried something happened to Leo – he shouldn’t.

Cris sat on the bench and put the captain armband which was belong to Leo. Kun who was looking for Leo looked the captain armband and wanted to say hello to Leo but it wasn’t Leo. It was Cris.

“Cris? Shouldn’t Leo wear that captain armband?” Kun asked innocently.

“Kun! Didn’t hear you join the football team. You do football huh?” Cris smiled at Kun dodging the question.

“Yes Cris I do. Really couldn’t believe I am here now.” Kun chuckled.

“You better play good here Kun, or you will be replaced.” Cris winked and walked to someone Kun considered to be his coach.

A gentle tap on Kun’s shoulder made him turned around.

“Hey new guy!” A short – not so short – , black hair, and looked like Spanish-Japanese guy shook his hand. Kun smiled affectionately in response.

“I am Silva, and this is our goalie Iker,” Iker shook Kun’s hand and smiled to him. “So, what’s your name greeny?” Silva said and Kun rolled his eyes. _Did everyone call a new person with ‘greeny’?_ he thought and remembered about Leo in second.

“I am Sergio, but call me Kun please,” he smiled widely. “Do you know where is Leo?” Kun said immediately ignoring his manners.

“Leo? Oh I heard he was on treatment again, you know, his right knee’s injury. He is not completely recovered so for a mean time the captain armband goes to our vice-captain Cristiano.” Iker said truthfully. Kun sighed and realized that Leo was lying. He said he was completely recovered. Now Kun was afraid that yesterday game with Leo torn his knee again.

“What’s wrong Kun?” Silva looked at him.

“Uh nothing.” Kun replied lying. He really didn’t know what happened with him. He loved football so much, he even could play in Madrid High School Football Team now. But, without Leo, he felt empty inside. He felt football never could be the same without Leo. So he finished the training felt numb, nothing special on his first training. Now Kun was wondering himself, did he really want football, or Leo.

 

Kun walked around his empty house. His parents had not come home already and he wouldn’t ask why. But somehow he felt so lonely, hell he already missed his parents. Everything seemed so boring all of a sudden. He turned on the TV but couldn’t find any interesting movies, he instead turned it off. He looked at his phone and really wished something could make him feel better. Anything.

 

“For fuck sake!” Leo yelled in pain as he walked to his bed. He missed the training again because of his injury and he hated it, hated it so much. Not only did hate because he missed it but also he unintentionally let Cris wore his precious captain armband. He sighed and lied down on his bed. He turned on the TV but couldn’t find any interesting movies, he instead turned it off. He looked at his empty and plain wall before he reached his phone on the nightstand. He looked through his emails and messages, but he couldn’t find anything. He almost gave up but then he remembered about something. Kun’s number.

Leo scrolled his contact and then found it easily. ‘Kun’, it was on his phone screen. He wasn’t sure of what he was doing. He even didn’t realize he hit the call button. _Oh my god!_ he screaming inside.

“Hello, who’s this?” Kun asked, voice so soft.

Leo cleared his throat before answering the question.

“It’s me Kun. It’s Leo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> readers opinions?


	8. Jealousy is A Big Problem For Leo

“Leo? Ahem, Lionel Messi?” Kun asked groggily because he never expected that Leo would call him. Not right now at least.

“Really Kun? How much Leo you know in this world? Of course, I am, yeah, Lionel Messi!” Leo replied with a groan.

Kun smiled generously. “Well, Leo, I didn’t see you at the training field today so I assumed you enjoyed the party so much that you skipped the training? Kun asked sarcastically looking around of his room.

“No Kun, I was –“

“Sick, your knee problem, right?” Kun cut Leo’s sentence.

There was a little silence between them. Leo shook his head because he didn’t want to talk about this, his problem, his injury. Not with Kun, not even right now or ever. “Oh you missed me, didn’t you?” Leo replied, ignoring the last question. He was completely dodging a bullet.

Kun paused for a second for a deep breath and sighed.

“You wish Leo!” Kun replied, rolling his eyes. Kun should have known better, he had to deal with this cocky Leo. He wished he could end this call but his mind said otherwise. “Okay,” Kun said breaking the silence since the other boy didn’t respond anything. “I miss you,” Kun murmured, he even didn’t know why those words easily slipped out of his mouth. “Jerk.” Kun added, giggling.

“Now we’re talking!” Leo said happily. “Never know you have a thing for me.” Leo grinned and Kun could feel the way Leo grin.

“Ew Leo,” Kun said using a voice of a little girl. “You’re disgusting. Very disgusting. Who said I have a thing for you, huh?”

“Aww little baby, don’t be embarrassed. That’s okay if you have.” Leo laid on his bed. He never thought it would be very relaxing to listen Kun’s voice. He, now, admitted it.

“Ugh, I thought it would be nice to talk with you Leo. I know I was wrong. Once a jerk always be a jerk right?” Kun rubbed his head. “I should end this right now before it’s gone too far with you Leo.” Kun said simply and wished that Leo would keep him for a little longer.

Of course his wish came true, “Oh come on Kun, I am sorry, don’t end the call, _please_.” Leo begged almost desperately.

Kun rolled his eyes and of course smiled like a donkey. “Anyway, guess who wore captain arm-band when you were not at the field today? Cris!”

“Oh yeah, he is my vice-captain.” Leo simply said. _That fucking bastard really want to get my position._

“Hot! I mean, cool!” Kun corrected himself and felt a blush all over his face.

“Oh yeah! He is a sex god! Good looking man, with muscle all over his body and his fucking charm, god damn it!” Leo said sarcastically and regretted what he said immediately.

“I thought he was gay.” Kun said left a big question mark in Leo’s mind.

“Excuse me?” Leo confused.

“I mean, he smells good, hell I mean he puts much perfume, style his hair every damn 30 minutes. Well what straight guy cares about their appearance?” Kun explained.

“I don’t know. I do care about my appearance.” Leo said simply looking at his room and clothes. _Nah, sorry, I was joking._

“Oh come on Leo, you wear a fucking same clothes for two damn straight days! Furthermore, look at your hair. _Messy!_ No wonder your name is Lionel _Messi_.” Kun really wanted to laugh at his own words. What kind of joke he just made?

“And that makes me straight as fuck?” Leo asked and both of them laughed.

“Whatever Leo,” Kun rolled his eyes. “He is hot. I would be gay for him.” Kun said but Leo didn’t respond. Leo couldn’t believe what he just heard. Kun would be gay for Cris? It was like Cris got one step closer to win the deal between them. He coughed a little but deep inside he hoped that Kun was joking.

“You serious Kun?” Leo raised his eyebrows in surprise or disappointment he didn’t even know anymore. His heart was beating so fast. He really wanted to end this, to end the deal, to get closer to Kun, to keep his privacy and secret save from the world. He didn’t want to hurt Kun, not now when he felt so warm and comfortable with him, he scared this fucking deal with Cristiano will tear them apart. But for the sake of his secret, he had to play it nicely and win the deal. He must win.

“I don’t know. I think he is everybody’s favorite.” Kun simply said.

Leo didn’t know what to say. His mind couldn’t think straight anymore. How could he win the challenge without hurt Kun? In fact, Kun seemed into that sex-god Cris. The memory of their football moment yesterday played inside his mind. He felt so warm with Kun, hell he thought Kun was into him like he really into Kun. He firstly hated to admit that he liked Kun, but somehow Kun could take an empty spot inside Leo’s heart easily.

“Are you okay Leo?” Kun frowned.

“No, uh, I mean yeah. I just didn’t know you’re into Cris instead of…” Leo immediately sealed his lips.

“Instead of who Leo? What do you mean?” Kun confused.

“Girls,” Leo replied without thinking.

“Well I am bisexual and you know that right Leo?”

“Yeah Kun. I was just surprised that you desired Cris that much. I mean, he even barely talked to you, how could you into him.” Leo sighed and took a deep breath. “I think I am going to sleep now Kun. Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt your night. Good night Kun.” He continued and ended the call, not giving any chance to Kun to say good night back.

What was that? Kun didn’t understand what was happened. He just talked about Cris and it turned Leo behavior 180 degrees different. Was Leo mad at him? Kun would to admit before he realized that wasn’t a madness, that was…

Jealousy.

_Was Leo jealous because I talked about Cris?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> readers opinion please?


	9. Little Big Truth

Kun was confused, anxious, and guilty. How the fuck he could feel those feelings simultaneously. What happened tonight really hit him hard, he never knew that talking about Cristiano would make Leo mad. But he was pretty damn sure, Leo was jealous about it. Not forget to mention the way Leo’s behavior turned 180 degrees in second.

He looked at his phone again and again, hoping that Leo would leave a message for him. Just a message to let he knew that Leo was okay. Maybe a good night message would be the fucking best way to tell him so. But of course he knew, Leo wouldn’t text him tonight and probably would never text or call or even talk to him anymore.

It was 3 in the early morning, what a time for Leo to still wide awake. He never stayed awake this late. Did he get insomnia? Or it was Kun who made him feeling this way? The voice of Kun still played inside his mind, replaying what Kun said before he decided to end the call.

_He is hot. I would be gay for him._

He messed up. He will lose the deal, lose the pride he had, lose everything. Kun, especially. Kun was the only one who could make him feel like this, happy, comfort, peace, alive. He didn’t want to lose Kun, not now, not ever. He now thinking about how to end the deal and he might have to choose between Kun or his captain position to Cristiano.

He closed his eyes, trying to clear his fucked up mind. But he knew, he had no way out for this problems. He knew, it would be the hardest decision he ever made.

 

The sun shone so bright that Kun didn’t even need his alarm to wake him up. He woke up by natural force which was not so natural for him. He usually needed one phone alarm and one clock alarm to wake him up _forcefully._ He rubbed his eyes and looked at his phone to see one message showed up, one fucking message, what made him shocked was the sender. It was Leo, fucking Lionel Messi. He rubbed his eyes again before clicked the message icon.

_LEO: Meet me on the field, 4pm._

He shocked even more, what the fuck was that. What would happen there, did he do something wrong last night, did Leo want to punch him, his mind was full with bad thoughts about what was going to happen. He froze there, he even forgot that he should go to school. He didn’t want to go now, he wanted to go away, hiding himself in a shelter so nobody would find him anymore. However, he didn’t want to be a coward. Leo wasn’t his boyfriend. Leo might have no feeling for Kun, why should he scared with Leo. Even if he wanted to be with Cristiano, it was his right not Leo’s. He shook his head and immediately hit the cold shower.

 

Leo drove his car to the school which was unusual because he never went to school with car if there was no special event at school such as valentine, prom night, orientation, football championships, etc. Today? Today was fucking usual, plain, no special day at school. He even didn’t know why he went by car, what he knew that he just wanted to.

He arrived late because he drove so slow, not that he didn’t want to drive fast, he just wanted to enjoy the ride and scenery. He instantly walked to the library to do his routine, sleeping. For record, he hadn’t slept in the library for a week because of Kun. He wanted to see the boy walking, studying, and even talking to him. That’s why he didn’t want to spend his school life with sleeping while he could see Kun every day.

But today was different, last night call with Kun really made him stressed out. A call that supposed to relax him turned out to be distressing. He didn’t know what should he do now. He hoped that he never met Kun and never had chosen to be the captain of the team. He closed his eyes, and that was the only moment that he could feel peace.

 

The class was over, Kun gathered all of his courage to meet Leo on the field right now. He wanted to make it clear between him and Leo that there was no problem. He would be lied if he said he didn’t like Leo. In fact, he did. But, Leo seemed not into him and it scared him the most. He was just being friends with Leo, it was the closest relationship that he ever made with Leo so far. He didn’t want to ruin it just because he liked Leo, it was just too fast to say the truth and he might lose Leo. How about the sound of jealousy that Leo said yesterday? Kun had hundreds reasons why Leo acted so. Instead of saying that Leo was jealous, he now realized that Leo might don’t want him to be with Cris for a fucking hundred reasons that God only knows what. So he put aside the thought of Leo being jealous with him.

He looked at his phone and it was 4pm already. He had to do it, had to meet Leo and make it all clear. Thus, he walked to the field with his swift heart beating, hoping that he arrived there earlier than Leo. Unfortunately, Leo was there already. He was sitting on the field, alone.

“Hey.” Kun said.

Leo stood up and turned around just to meet Kun’s worried eyes.

“About last night, what happened Leo? Did I do – “

Leo cut Kun’s words with his question. “Do you like Cris?” Leo asked with his usual voice.

“Yes and no, why?” Kun simply replied, he didn’t even know why he say so.

“I just don’t like you staying close with him.” Leo said, rubbing his hair slowly.

“Why?”

“Just don’t okay! Why are you being so annoying and stubborn again huh?” Leo said angrily. Deep inside he didn’t want to yell at Kun, but he was scared that Kun will fall in love with Cris.

“What’s your fucking problem Leo? We had… a great time last night but you suddenly turned into jerk again! What’s wrong? Was it because I like Cris?” Kun spat, he couldn’t resist anymore. He tried to think that everything will be okay but it wasn’t. He hated it when Leo yelled at him, really hated it.

“Nothing wrong. Just don’t.” Leo replied simply, turning his head away from Kun’s gaze. _Please_ , was the only word that hadn’t spoken. He didn’t want to lose Kun, not to Cris.

“See, nothing wrong! So stop telling me what should I do if you don’t have anything to stop me doing so! You aren’t even my boyfriend, why can’t you stop being a jerk and at least being nice at me? What is your problem if I like Cris? God damn Leo, I am trying to – “

Kun couldn’t finish his words because what happened next was a thing that his mind couldn’t process.

Leo suddenly grabbed his head and kissed him,

On the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure about the conversation between Kun and Leo at the end of the chapter. I may change it.  
> How about it?   
> Readers opinion please.


End file.
